Scars of the Girls
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {AuthoressXAuthoress}Tyson's death leaves Kara devestated, and Max breaks up with Lin. What will happen when Lin goes to pay the Japanese girl a visit? please read


The sky outside the room of the house of the girl, Kara Hyoushi was dark and cloudless. It was darker in the room of the room of the blonde-brown girl, who was busy mouring over the death of her old boyfriend, Tyson Kinomiya. She was curled up on the bed, tears spilling down her face, as the salty water was soaking into the blankets on her bed. The phone seemed to be ringing constantly, but she seemed to know who it was. It was either Kai or Rei, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to either of them. She lifted her face from her pillow, and stared over at her picture from the festival. There was her and the navy haired boy hugging each other in the picture. He was wearing his favorite sky blue gi, while she was wearing her favorite yellow flower decorated chinese outfit. After staring at it for two seconds, she buried her head back into her pillow.  
  
From downstairs, the sound of the doorbell singing it's lonely tune, and after a few seconds of no response, a rythmnic knock began to fill the house, even the room that the gray-blue eyed girl's room. The Japanese girl sniffed lightly, and lifted her head lightly.  
  
"...It's open..." Kara called out, burying her head in the pillow.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a firmiliar black haired silver-blue eyed girl. She pulled her black trench coat, and slung it onto the coat rack before closing the door behind her. Ouietly, she made her way to the Japanese girl's room, knocking twice before opening the door.  
  
"...Kara-sama?"  
  
The brown-blonde haired girl sniffed, showing she had heard Lin, and lifted her head, looking at her with misty eyes, "Hi, Lin..."  
  
Lin made her way across the roomm, and sat next to the sprawled out girl, as she lightly bit her lip, "I know it won't do you any good, but I'm sorry..."  
  
The brown-blonde sniffed lightly, "You don't have anything to be sorry for...it's not like you were the one that killed him...but..." She clutched the blankets tightly, "I'm not sure what to do anymore.... I miss him..."  
  
The black haired girl placed her gloved hand on Kara's shoulder, "I know you do, I miss him too... You know, you really shouldn't beat yourself up about this... I mean, Tyson wouldn't want you to be this way, and neither do I."  
  
Kara sniffed lightly, "I don't try to beat myself up...but it's hard not to... I wasn't able to do anything for him... and now...he's dead..." Another sniff came, as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sadly, there was nothing we could do to stop it, Kara," Lin used one of her hands to brush some of the stray tears from Kara's cheeks, "I know what you're going through, Kara, you're not the only one who felt like a piece of your heart ripped in half..."  
  
Kara curled her legs up by her chest, "I know... I heard about it from Rei... Maxie and you broke up..."  
  
The black haired girl turned away at the Japanese girl's face, since she knew what she was saying was the truth. Max and Lin had been having arguments for the last few weeks after Tyson's death. It seemed the death caused a lot of people to lose it, even Kai.  
  
"Yeah.....ever since Tyson left us, Max just lost it....I did too, and I knew it was best that me and Max just parted our ways."  
  
Kara picked up her glasses, setting them over her eyes, "At least your a stronger person than me, Lin...and more fortunate..."  
  
"...Me? Strong?" The silver-blue eyed girl turned away.  
  
The older girl began to fiddle with her glasses, "I seem to break at the simpliest of things, while it takes a lot more to crack you...your stronger than me... and as my brother used to say, only the strong survive."  
  
The black haired girl began to fiddle with her palm gloves, "Well you are kinda right.....but.....that's something that isn't true..." She glanced at the older girl, "It's not how strong people are Kara, it's how people think of who they are....I consider myself low-hum..."  
  
The brown-blonde girl looked over at the younger girl, and began to move her chinese robe to the ground, "Why's that...?"  
  
Her silver-blue eyes look at Kara, "You want the truth?"  
  
A light frown appeared on the girl's face, "....Yes, for the first time in my life, I want the truth."  
  
The black haired girl hesitated, but looked down at her gloves, then slowly pulled them off. What she had to reveal was deep cut marks covering her palms and the back of her hands. Kara frowned, as if she had seen these kind of things before.  
  
"...That's not any better than me..." She raised the arm of her sleeve, revealing a deep scar in her arm, "You don't need a hint to know where it came from..."  
  
Lin gave a small nod, "Yeah..." She looked out the window, watching the rain make small rivers down the glass, "But Kara.....those years ago, I regret....what happened to my father.....I was the cause of it...and Haiku knew it, he had every right leaving me. I forced Linri to leave, Tyson is gone and Max just...he just let me go......"  
  
The black haired girl couldn't take it anymore, as she turned her head towards the older girl, her eyes beginning to fill with silver tears, threatening to flow from her eyes.  
  
"All I do is make people leave Kara, don't you see!?"  
  
"...I'm not leaving, Lin..."  
  
Lin began to open her mouth to say something, but it quickly shut. The brown-blonde haired girl hesitated, but lifted her hand, bringing it to the girl's cheek, beginning to wipe the tears that were already dripping down her faces. Lin quickly stiffened, but then relaxed, leaning her head into Kara's hand, placing her hand over Kara's.  
  
"I can tell...that people have left you, Lin....but...people have left me too....either death or hatred toward me, they left me too, so I can see where your going with this...trust me..."  
  
Lin looked into the girl's gray-blue eyes, "But Kara...that's what I'm afraid of, gaining your trust and only ending up breaking that trust. I don't want to hurt you more than you already have been, Kara..."  
  
Kara laid her hand over Lin's shoulder, keeping the other on Lin's cheek, "I might not be a psycic or anything...but... there's nothing that you could do to break my trust... " She gave a dead laugh, "I might not have that much left, but I know yours won't break as well  
  
"How can you trust me so much, Kara? I....I don't understand....."  
  
"Well, your the only one that came to see me...instead of just calling me, and made me stop my tears..." Kara pointed out.  
  
The girl gave a blink, "I was?"  
  
Kara gave a nod, "I've gotten calls from Kai and Rei...but...they wouldn't understand what I'm going through, since they're still dating Kyu and Kyrie....but...you've been through a similar pain...so, we undestand each other a lot more than the others..."  
  
The black haired girl looked down, some of her matted black hair covered her eyes, "I see..."  
  
A smile appeared on the Japanese girl's face, "Two girls in pain...brought together by a turn of events, and a moment of tears... "  
  
Lin moved some of her hair away from her face, "You could put it that way, I guess..."  
  
Kara moved her hair out of Lin's face, "I would say, that's the best way to put it."  
  
The brown-blonde girl threw her glasses off, and began to lean close to the other girl, then plants a gentle kiss over her lips. Lin's eyes slightly widened as a tinge of pink blossomed onto her cheeks. They suddenly fluttered shut and kissed back in response, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck in desperate need. After a minute, the two of them seperated, silver-blue staring into blue-gray.  
  
"Aishiteru, Lin."  
  
The black haired girl pulled Kara closer, leaning her head on her shoulder, "Aishiteru ne, Kara."  
  
With a light smile, the girl lifted up her silk chinese robe, and covered the two of them with it, letting the younger girl snuggle into her. Kara gently stroked her black hair, as they both finally fell asleep for the rest of the starless night.  
  
**A/N:: My first yuri, don't make fun of it . r/r please**


End file.
